What's Simple Is True
by PoisonedSkittles
Summary: Kurt and Trish get caught outside in the snow…what will happen? (One Shot)


Title: What's Simple Is True

Author: Kat!

Disclaimer: Don't own him...wish I did. Oh the possibilities.

Rating: G for pure, unadulterated FLUFF!

Content: Fluffy-ness and just all around warmth. (Maybe angst...but it's humorous angst)

Characters: Trish Stratus (Patricia) and Kurt Angle (Same)

Summary: Kurt and Trish get caught outside in the snow...what will happen?

Warnings: This is one of the few het fics I've written, so go easy! Trish/Kurt is my favorite het pairing, so I hope you like! This is unbetaed, so all mistakes are my own. From Kurt's POV.

Lyrical inspiration: "What's Simple Is True" by Jewel. Lyrics at the end.

Leave it up to me, the blundering idiot that I am, to lock the door and leave the keys on the dining room table. Of course, if Patricia had stayed inside like she was supposed to, I would be able to knock on the door and get back inside. But no, she insisted on following me out here, her reasoning being she "didn't want me to slip and fall on the ice." I'm an Olympic gold medallist! A little patch of ice isn't going to kill me. Ah, who am I kidding. I can't be mad at her, I mean look at her! She's wearing those cute pajamas I like. The blue pants with the penguins on them. They make her look like she's a teenager again. She's even wearing a...what? A white tank top? That's got to be cold. At least I was smart enough to grab a jacket before I came outside. Her cheeks are pink, rubbed raw from the biting breeze. Her eyes are bright, and she's beginning to shiver.

Too bad! I will probably be put into the Hall of Fame of the worst husbands once we get back inside, but I intend on having as much fun as I can while we're stuck out here. My bare hands dig into the soft, freshly fallen snow and I form a nice sized snowball. I wait until she isn't looking at me, which is taking entirely too long, and I chuck it at her. BAM! It hits the back of that blonde head with ease. I knew I should have taken that football scholarship. Although, from the way she's looking at me, I probably should have invested my time and energy into the track team. If looks could kill, I would have fallen over dead right then and there I believe. She's approaching me faster...is she running? OOF! As my 225 lbs. frame hits the ground, a laughing and grinning diva sitting on my stomach, I come to the realization that she was indeed running. I also realize that it's beginning to get really cold. The fact that she's put on my jacket and is now stuffing snow down my gym shorts probably has nothing to do with it though.

Of course, she has forgotten who weighs more in this relationship. Without much effort, which is a good thing because I think every one of my muscles are freezing, I reverse the pin and sit on top of a now very scared, very worried Patricia. Who can blame her? After all, I _am _Kurt Angle. As I pin her wrists to the snow above her head, a feel a very strong leg come in contact with the sensitive area between my legs.

With a groan and a thud, I'm lying in the snow and a barely detectable, barely through all of the pain mind you, figure is running towards the door. Stupid Patricia, doesn't she know the reason we're out here in the first place is the fact that we don't have a ke—oh wait a minute. What's that she's pulling out of her pocket? That tricky diva! She had a key all along! Wait...wait, where's she going? As she unlocks the door, she's grinning to me as I lie helpless on the ground. "That's what you get for throwing a snowball at my head, baby. Let's see if you can 'wrestle' your way out of this one. By the way, I love you Kurt!" Then with that, she's inside that warm, comfortable, cozy house and I can bet the door's locked.

This is going to be the longest night of my life. Happy Valentine's Day to me.

Jewel- What's Simple Is True

Turn to me with frozen lips

Your hands are icy cold

Your eyes burn bright against the frost-bit sky

You never seemed more lovely than you do right tonight

Pale on the horizon

Like leaves frozen in the snow

Our two shadows merge inseparably

Will time stand still if it's pierced with cold

The more I live

The more I know

What's simple is true

I love you

there's a warmth in my heart

It haunts me when you're gone

Mend me to your side and never let go

Say 'Time knows nothing, we'll never grow cold'

The more I live

The more I know

What's simple is true

I love you

Twilight descends on our silhouette

How soon spring comes

How soon spring forgets

I wanna hold time, say it'll never begin

Old man winter be our friend

Old man winter be our friend

'Cause the more I live

The more I know

What's simple is true

What's simple is true

I love, I love you


End file.
